opacarefandomcom-20200214-history
Open Letters of Dagda
13 Mamelon 579 הנפילה של ירדן. The formidable and indefatigable fortress that is the dwarves' hidden crown jewel. The myth of של ירדן הנפילהwas recently realized and the seat of the Dwarven crown jewels discovered for the first time since the apparent decline and decentralization of the Dwarven reign. After doom befell Khazad-dûm, legend had it that the Dwarves had dispersed and founded smaller holds around the realm from where they waged their feudal wars until the centuries of chaos and turmoil dwindled their populations and the fertility amongst the demographic sharply dropped. This sudden decrease in fertility made the dwarven armies lay down their arms and form tight knit bonds amongst each other in attempt to recover from their impending doom. During this time period the Dwarven people shifted from their outwardly aggressive and warlike demeanor to a more reserved, callous, and superstitious approach to outside races. The Dwarves began to speculate that the other sentient races had played part in their misgivings, more specifically the elves due to their abundant use of magic which widely distrusted amongst most Dwarven communities. Once the predicament began to grow in severity the Dwarven elite devised a plan to create a safe haven of dwarfdom. Thus the idea for הנפילה של ירדן was born. Dwarven scouting parties were sent out amongst the world to find the perfect stronghold for the Dwarves to make their final stand. Upon the discovery of the Irdn Teykh a large portion of the more fearful and conservative population made the pilgrimage underground to hide the destination of their journey from any potential prying eyes. At the site of the hold the only structures exposed to the outside, until the last century, were the terrace farms and stables to provide a diversity of food and sustenance for the population unattainable underground. This stronghold remained the center of Dwarven culture and a beacon of hope and happiness for a century even though they were not exempt from the growing epidemic. The name הנפילה של ירדן is the translation of the legend of Hjödn. The Year of Thunder, marked by the actions of Hjödn to save his race, yielded the return and transcendance of the Dwarven fertility as the Thunder Blessing was bestowed upon them. The Year of the Thunder was an incredibly radical year for the Dwarves. The High Chieftain , Hjödn Grundare (the most powerful clan leader and head of clan council who was known for being the most commonly loved, cohesive, and rational leader to date) bestowed his position to his daughter, Bebba. The transfer of של ירדן הנפילה took place during his ceremony to sacrifice himself to Moradin in exchange for prosperity to be returned to the Dwarven race. He then sailed himself over the falls above הנפילה של ירדן in a trireme built by the priests of Moradin to transport him to the Soul Forge to make his request to the All-Father himself. The following day the thunder began and Dwarven twins was born for the first time in centuries. For years to come the Thunder Blessing brought twins, both identical and fraternal, to one in every four or five births. In honor of Hjödn Grundare the Dwarven Council officially named the settlement הנפילה של ירדן and altered all records of the the previous name to reflect this decision and signify it's permanence. They then broke ground at the waterfall and made one heavily fortified entrance to הנפילה של ירדן and a bridge over Irdn Teykh by order of Bebba Grundare in honor of her father. The population was split by the decision to reveal הנפילה של ירדן to the outside world as the aptly named Thunder Children advocated the emergence of Dwarves back into popular society. Meanwhile, the conservative elder generations were skeptical of the other races in wake of the near extinction of the Dwarven Race. The popularity of the first female clan lead, let alone High Chieftain, was polarized and there was much unrest amongst the radical conservative communities. The discovery of this settlement was a mere year and a half ago and these are merely the word around the tap. As owner of the Sepulchre I have spent my time here building the community, with Dwarven assistance by direct order of Bebba, outside the wall (as no outsiders are allowed in) and learning what I can from the Dwarven patrols that stop in every now and then. I have sent word to my family back home for the whereabouts of this safe haven to be spread about and for them to join me as soon as possible. Until then, I shall make this place my home. - Dagda P.S. I have recently learned that the closest common translation of הנפילה של ירדן is "The Fall of Jordan" Category:Texts